Dark Saints
The Dark Saints (暗い聖人, Kurai Seijin) is an organization and group comprised of some of the most dangerous wanted criminals and wizards to ever walk the face of Earth Land. Comprised of ten members, paralleling the Ten Wizard Saints, they are regarded to be their complete antithesis in terms of purpose and function. The group was founded with the philosophy that power and strength are the fundamental values that govern the natural world and all that reside inside; that the strong devour the weak, with every member acknowledging the "kill or be killed" mentality to be the very best regardless of consequence or hesitation to do so. The Dark Saints's ideals sponsor the firm belief of the survival of the fittest, with the group priding itself in it's powerful member's ability to accomplish any task and eliminate any target, regardless of moral stance or affiliation. The organization as a whole is comprised of killers and criminals of all kinds, as well as dark wizards; as such, it is a title given to the ten most skilled, dangerous, and thus often most powerful, mages in the entire world. Overview Description Much like their counterpart, the Dark Saints are a group of otherworldly powerful wizards that are considered to be the very best of the best in terms of magic and ability. However, the one factor that separates them from one another is the simple fact that each member of these saints are Dark Mages, members of Earth Land's illegal Dark Guilds, guilds which are not acknowledged as such by the Magic Council, having either lost their rights due to crimes, or having never been affiliated with the Council in the first place. In collective imagination, Dark Mages usually have evil intentions, think little of others, putting their own desires first, and can be very cruel, if not downright insane. These Mages are said to take illegal Jobs and are reputed as the main opposition and threat to official guilds and to the Magic Council itself. However, the wizards that comprise and fill the roles of the Dark Saints unlike ordinary wizards, in terms of ferocity and magic, are considered by far as the most dangerous, insanely powerful evil beings to ever walk the earth, easily earning their spot at the head of any and all major Dark Guilds that exist in Earth Land. Although vastly different in terms of moral standpoint, the Dark Saints do possesses the same type responsibilities they do, such as being the main ruling body of the entire Dark Guild world, possesses almost utmost control over it, and acting as a leading government of sort. As the muscle that rules all of the illegal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, each saint is responsible with overseeing them and keeping them in check along with the territory they inhabit, and are responsible for the events caused by Dark Mages, also possessing the right to kill Mages who break the law. Naturally, this means that each Dark Saint has the right to call dibs on specific locations around Earth Land and mark them down under their jurisdiction and personal control. As far as that goes, each saint has the right and authority to do whatever they want, from using magic to assassinate, to stealing magical artifacts which could potentially cause large-scale damage, they have the utmost authority to do anything they want so long as it abides by the rules set in stone among them. As the only active sense of law and order in a society consisting of ravenous wizards and murderous people, they can be considered as essentially being the overseers of dark guilds, making sure none of them inflict any serious damage to their reputation, going as far as to destroy entire guild buildings and kill wizards in order to ensure their position. Aside from there being only 10 members, each is entitled to have their say and express any changes or actions the entire group should take via group vote, acting as an assured democracy that gives equal shares of control to each member. Each saint is established to be situated into a specific area of Earth Land of their choosing and govern it as part of their territory, keeping the any dark mages and guilds under control while at the same time severing any sense of governmental control that exists there, usurping any legal guilds or wizards that are found there. It should be noted that Strength It should be noted that the Dark Saints are a darker reflection of the original group they based themselves off, although possessing a warped, almost opposite design to them, their strength is nothing short from equal to theirs. Possessing a power that completely sets them up on a level of their own, they vastly surpass the power belonging to even the most seasoned of S-Class wizards and Guild Masters put together. Their powers and abilities are known to exist on a level of mastery that is astronomically rare, with even having the capacity of achieve in their lifetime, allowing them to obtain unparalleled skills and abilities that make them one-of-a-kind; gaining access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of what true power is in the eyes of others. Most importantly, the Dark Saints all have achieved the Zenith Ability (天頂能力, Tenchō nōryoku, lit. "God Level") in their respective magic or fighting art; described as the "the highest point reached by a celestial or other object. The time at which something is most powerful or successful." ''A feat of this caliber is a testament of their dedication and prowess in their pursuit of absolute power, possessing a near full mastery of their own capacity to learning all that there is to learn about themselves and how far they can become powerful. With this type of skill under their belt, they are widely considered by the rest of the wizards in Earth Land as the most dangerous beings alive, easily able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming, impossible odds with the utmost ease. This power is not only reserved in magic, rather, most members can achieve the most mind blowing of physical feats that make them look monstrous in nature, and generally demonstrating an extensive knowledge on the very basis and nature of magic that puts them on par with even the most knowledgeable of scholars, knowing a vast level of history and battle tactics. The Dark Saints' power is said to rival the magic prowess and fighting ability commonly found in the Ten Wizard Saints, the Spriggan 12; it should also be noted that each member has a significantly high bounty placed on their head. Much like their counterpart, the strength of a Dark Saint is known to be so immense that their very presence can reverberate across the a county, making them well renowned throughout the continent. Members of these Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm". However, the Dark Saints are known for the crimes or evil deeds they've committed throughout their career as wizards rather than power, so much so, it is known that at least three members have committed crimes of such monumentally horror, and of such an extremely atrocious nature, that they, along with their crimes, were "erased" from history. This implies that their mere existence has rendered them a major threat to Earth Land Government itself, and are also considered incredibly dangerous beings to not only the public but the rest of the world. However, one should take into account that to achieve the status of Dark Saint is the highest honor any Dark Mage is capable of achieving as a wizard of their specific "type," easily making them very well-renown withing the Dark Guild communities and feared to the rest of the civilized society. Members Trivia * In order to join, your character has to be '''evil' or be a member of a Dark Guild. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Guild Category:Organization Category:Organizations